Xavis Pyrovolt
This is a page about , a character created by XophPsycho (Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) "Pro-tip for 'ya: If you want to take over the world, '''don't' make your weapon of mass-destruction sentient and give it a conscience. 'Cause then it'll refuse to work for you, run away, and become best friends with your mortal enemy. But c'mon, like that could ever happen, right Doc?" ~Xavis (eck-say-vis) a 17 year old male hedgehog and the "Ultimate Weapon" created by Dr. Eggman. He's an extremely powerful Chaos User and Pyrochaotic who will never back down from any challenge. ''Appearance 'Physical' Currently, Xavis is about the average height for an adult mobian, standing around 4' 2". His fur is a burnt orange-brown color, and his spines are of an average size. His eyes are somewhat sharp, but still a bit round, and his irises are a vibrant orange, with distinct black lines extending from his slit pupils. His muzzle has short, peach-colored fur on it's sides, while his ears and the ridges around his eyes have short strands of fur branching off of them. ''(More info TBA) 'Attire' (TBA) ''Personality ''(TBA) ''History ''Creation Xavis was created by Dr. Eggman in the late '90s as the 37th prototype for "Project X": an initiative to engineer a living superweapon based on the doctor's own and Sonic's DNA- as well as that of a Pyroden; and the Red Chaos Emerald being used as the power source for his Genetic Reconstruction Machine (or GRM), which spliced and recombined the individual DNA into a new organism. After 36 failed attempts at success the machine begun leaking Chaos Energy into the chamber that created the organism, leading to it exploding on its next use. However- in the midst of the explosion- everything went right, creating Project X's first successful prototype. ''Early Life'' For the first ten years of his life, Xavis- for a time known as "37"- was subject to constant, rigorous training to prove he was the ultimate weapon he was built to be. And while Eggman did create Xavis, he was nowhere near a father-figure, instead treating the young hedgehog as if he was just another worthless minion, and he greatly resented the doctor for this. Though, in his training he mastered various forms of combat, including hand-to-hand and swordfighting, as well as using his natural Chaos abilities and Chaos-fueled pyrokinesis- which he dubbed "Pyrochaosis". This training continued until Xavis learned of it's purpose. Over the past decade, Eggman, by pushing Xavis to his limits had been collecting valuable data that would later be used to create the project's finished model, and the doctor had been planning on killing the prototype he had been training before doing so. However, Xavis accidentally learned of this plan early and promptly ran away. During his escape, he made sure to destroy the GRM, it's blueprints, and the algorithm used to create him, as well as stealing the Chaos Emerald and Destiny- the blade he had been training with most of his life. Shortly after escaping, a lost Xavis crossed paths with Sonic and- following a brief chat- convinced the blue hedgehog to take him under his wing; and within the following weeks he would become acquainted with the majority of Sonic's friends. ((Section Incomplete)) ''Relationships Relationships Xavis has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * Roleplays * ''Powers ''Chaos Based *'Chaos Generation'- During the process of his creation, Xavis had been exposed to such high levels of Chaos Energy that it became infused into his genetic makeup. This enabled his body to produce it's own limitless supply of Chaos at a ridiculous rate, effectively making the Emeralds unnecessary. However, he must store the energy within himself, and his body has limits. **To supplement this, he has the Inhibitor Rings around his wrists and ankles. Each ring absorbs 90% of any excess Chaos he produces, with the remaining 10% being released as radiation. *'Chaos Control'- *'Chaos Spear'- *'Chaos Blast'- *'Chaos Shield'- *'Chaos Manipulation'- *'Pyrochaosis'- *'Chaos Overdrive'- *'Supernova Blast'- Xavis' potentially most powerful attack. This devastating explosion would have the capacity to incinerate absolutely anything caught within its radius, likely including Xavis himself. However, this technique is entirely theoretical; the amount of energy required to charge it alone far exceeds what he can handle, let alone releasing it all at once. Though- if possible- it would be used exclusively as a final option, and if absolutely no other alternatives were available. ''Heat Based'' *'Pyrokinesis'- Xavis can manipulate normal fire as well as Chaos Fire, but lacks the same level of sheer control compared to the latter. *'Geo-Thermokinesis'- Xavis also has very limited Geo-Thermokinesis, or the power to control magma or lava. However, he's very inexperienced with this power and often has a hard time getting it to work correctly (or at all), making it either unreliable or dangerous in most situations. Abilities * Flight- By igniting his feet, Xavis is able to create a thrust strong enough propel himself through the air up to a maximum known speed of around 36,000 mph. ''Physical Attributes *'Artificial Skeleton'''- Xavis' skeleton is composed of a dense, near indestructible combination of metals, which can support up to 100 tons of pressure before the joints break. *'Cybernetic Nervous System'- Xavis' entire nervous system is a computer, giving him amazing calculatory power, extraordinarily fast reactions, and the ability to access other machines through a wire. *'Enhanced Muscular System'- Xavis' muscles are lined with carbon fiber tubes, which- in conjunction with his skeleton- grant him an impressive lift force of about 50 tons. ''Skills *'Combat'''- Xavis is highly skilled in several forms of combat due to nearly half his life being spent in training. He is most experienced with hand-to-hand and sword-based combat, however, he was also trained with a large variety of firearms, and had some very basic knowledge of Kung-Fu and Ninjutsu. ''Weaknesses *Due to his Pyroden DNA, Xavis is extremely sensitive and vulnerable to low temperatures. *Electricity can be very harmful towards his nervous system, and may cause him to shut down- or worse. *His overconfidence can lead to him underestimating his opponents. *He has no immunity against certain types of radiation, and can die of radiation poisoning. **However, it would take an extraordinarily long time to actually kill him. *He has a somewhat more human skeleton, making actions such as curling into a ball uncomfortable and difficult. *He's absolutely terrified of old dolls, for both the superstition of them being haunted and for how generally creepy they are. ''((Lists incomplete. Details to be provided.)) ''Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! ''Trivia'' *Xavis is XophPsycho's first Sonic fan character. **As such, he's heavily based off of his creator. *He's cross-dominant, his left hand being used for writing, while his right is utility. *Destiny- Xavis' sword- was originally planned to be sentient, and have the ability to float around via gravitational manipulation. **However, after failing to incorporate this into a certain roleplay, I decided to drop these traits. *Originally the lines in Xavis' eyes were going to rotate around his irises when he thought, but this was later dropped and the lines became stationary. *The loose strands of fur on Present Xavis' ears and eye-ridges are cross-symmetrical. **I cannot remember if this was intentional or not. Category:Adults Category:Alcoholics Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Athletic Characters Category:Chaos Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Characters Capable of Flight Category:Characters From The Future. Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who are friends with Sonic Category:Characters who can Fly Category:Characters who can teleport Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters with Cybernetics Category:Characters with Enhanced Reflexes Category:Characters with Night Vision Category:Characters with Super-Strength Category:Characters with Superspeed Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Cyborgs Category:Depressed characters Category:Dr. Eggman's Creations Category:Dr. Eggman's enemies Category:Eggman Technology Category:Eggman's creations Category:Erinaceidae Category:Experimental Beings Category:Fan Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Genetic Experiments Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Mobians Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Multilinguists Category:Part Hedgehog Category:Part Human Category:Protagonists Category:Prototypes Category:Pyrochaotics Category:Pyrodens Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Pyrovolt Family Members Category:Reincarnates Category:Soulgazers Category:Soulless Category:Superweapons Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time-Travelers Category:Ultimate Lifeforms Category:Weapon Users:Blades Category:Weapon Users:Katana Category:Weapon Users:Swords Category:Weapon Users Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages